1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the venting of containers housing energetic materials. In particular, the invention relates to a device for venting a container housing an energetic material and a method of using the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Energetic materials, such as explosives and propellants, are often found in confined spaces, for example, within munitions. Under normal conditions, these materials are unlikely to explode or burn spontaneously; however, many are sensitive to heat. For example, when exposed to extreme heat (as from a fire), the energetic materials may be initiated, causing the munitions, in which the energetic materials are disposed, to inadvertently explode. Efforts have been made to develop “insensitive munitions,” which are munitions that are generally incapable of detonation except in their intended missions to destroy a target. In other words, if the munition is exposed to elevated temperatures, such as from a fire, the munition will likely only burn, rather than explode.
One way that munitions have been made more insensitive is by developing new explosives and propellants that are less likely to be initiated by elevated temperatures. Such materials, however, are typically less energetic and, thus, may be less capable of performing their intended task. For example, a less energetic explosive may be less capable of destroying a desired target than a more energetic explosive. As another example, a less energetic propellant may produce less thrust than a more energetic propellant, thus reducing the speed and/or the range of the munition. Additionally, the cost to verify and/or qualify new explosives and/or propellants, from inception through arena-level and system-level testing, can be substantial when compared to improving the insensitive munition compliance of existing explosives and/or propellants.
While there are many ways known in the art to render devices containing energetic materials more insensitive to inadvertent activation, considerable room for improvement remains.